


Flower of Jade

by Kasiwi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Will probably delete, smol fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiwi/pseuds/Kasiwi
Summary: Thank you for reading, even if this story will not stay up for long. I love you!





	Flower of Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, even if this story will not stay up for long. I love you!

_ The sky was a sort of dreary gray, matted with muted tones. Gentle snow drifted through the air, absorbing the sound greedily and quietly. Delta gazed out over the blanket of white, and it was if the world’s color had been drained in a single night. Despite all the work that came with snow, Delta regarded it as his favorite weather. _

_ It was during this time that Delta met Wren. _

_ In the town of Azthorn, nothing was too out of the ordinary. Surrounded by trees on one side and rolling hills on the other, one could even consider Azthorn an idle and simple place. Therefore, the only visitors that they would occasionally receive were travelers. Currently, Delta’s town had talk of a strange man passing through. They say that he was dark and mysterious, so much so that the townsfolk rumored of him being some sort of ghost or otherworldly creature. Of course, such rumors were groundless but fun to pass around, so they eventually reached Delta’s ears. For a town that sits in the middle of nowhere, of course such rumors would be bent at an impossible angle. So, it was better for one to see with their own eyes rather than trust the words of Azthornians. _

_ Delta, a nineteen-year-old who passed his days helping others and running around. He liked Azthorn, but the townsfolk always knew that such a quiet town could never tie down someone like him - someone who ached for a little more. Curiosity has never been their way. _

_ Delta found that it was not hard to seek out this figure shrouded in mystery. One day, he followed the points and stares to a small bank near a crystalline river in the woods. The first thing that Delta noticed about the man standing on the bank was his dark cloak, which contrasted almost comically with the snowy surroundings. He had a head of black hair that spilled past his shoulders, the foremost strands joining in a neat arc on the back of his head. The only thing unusual about the man was the stark, swirling marks underneath his eyes. They seemed bottomless and ever-moving, as if they were alive. Because of the refined air around him and the strange marks he had, Delta could see why he was considered as inhuman. _

_ Delta knew he had been staring too long when the man turned around and locked eyes with him, green eyes electric with indescribable emotion. Delta froze, but the other simply looked at him. His expression was straight, even somewhat bored, like he had experienced this same scenario too many times.  _

_ Because of his indifference, Delta managed to conjure up some courage. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m Delta. Who are you?” _

_ “Wren,” the other man answered in a flat tone. Delta was a bit surprised that he answered so quickly. “I’m a traveler. I’m not here to do anything like curse your town or plague your crops. Just passing through.” _

_ Delta perked up at the mention of traveling, choosing to ignore his last phrase and how he sounded tired while saying it. “Ah, I see…well, why don’t I join you in your travels?” _

_ Wren had turned his gaze back to the river, but it snapped back to Delta once he heard those words. His brows furrowed. “What are you talking about? We met only minutes ago.” _

_ “So what?” Delta shrugged and paced over to him. Wren tensed and watched him, but didn’t dare make the first move, relaxing only slightly when Delta stood next to him, the snow crunching underneath his boots. “We’ll get to know each other along the way.” _

_ In truth, Wren was already extremely cautious of this child. Who goes up to someone they barely know and ask a thing like this? Wren didn’t dare assume, as looks could be deceiving. This boy could be an enemy for all he knew. _

_ “No.” Too many times has he been fooled by others’ demeanor. _

_ “Aww, come on!” Delta pleaded, suddenly grabbing Wren’s cloak like it was his lifeline. “This town...there is nothing here for me. No family, no work, nothing really special. I’ve always wanted to travel but I never wanted to do it alone. I just have a hunch about you.” _

_ Wren ripped his cloak from the boy’s hands with a “hmph”. To say he was distressed by Delta’s behavior would be quite an understatement. Nobody had ever acted like this towards him before. “What makes you think I am any better? Basing it off of a hunch is a bit…” _

_ “Ridiculous? I know,” Delta said. He seemed unaffected by Wren’s hostile behavior. “I know all too well. But it’s all I’ve got.” He paused, seemingly thinking about something. “I’ll come back later. Maybe then, you’ll be convinced.” Without giving Wren a chance to reply, he turned and walked off the way he had come. Wren stared after him, speechless. As soon as his figure disappeared, Wren shook his head in bewilderment. _

_ Only after mulling by the riverbank for a while, did he realize that the boy had not commented on his appearance or even where and why he was traveling.  _

 

_ The next day rolled around and Wren had found that Delta was true to his words. The boy found him as Wren was walking the dirt paths alongside the grazing fields. Immediately, he had started chatting with him as if they were lifelong friends. Delta talked about everything and nothing, with Wren only speaking a few words in between. Naturally, the topic of tagging along had also surfaced. _

_ “You know, I’m not just good company,” Delta had boasted playfully. “Thanks to Madame Quinn for letting me help her out, I can patch us up if we ever get hurt. She’s really nice, and really good at what she does. Oh - I can also cook! Well, kind of. So maybe three dishes aren’t enough, but it’s something. Anyway, I can always hunt and stuff. I have a lot of free time if you couldn’t tell already, Wren. I’m whittling away my life here! I could be doing something more exciting, like traveling. You don’t seem like the type of person who’d care if anyone decided to join you, but actually…” _

_ And so his rants and rambles would continue, and Wren would silently listen. _

_ This continued for two more days.  _

_ On the fifth day, Wren knew that he had to leave soon. During his stay, he had only ventured into the town for necessary supplies such as food and water but didn’t linger for too long. The townsfolk wouldn’t even notice that he was gone...except for Delta. _

_ In actuality, Wren had become to grow fond of the boy during the past couple days. He would look forward to when Delta came bounding up to talk to him, like a small energetic puppy. Delta never pressured Wren to talk or reveal anything about himself. In a way, it made Wren feel a little bad. So he didn’t want to leave without a word, and after considering it for a while, decided to accept Delta’s request. He stood near the edge of the town of Azthorn and waited, knowing that Delta would find him, like he always somehow did. _

_ Sure enough, just as the sun was rising, Delta appeared at the rise of the hill as he approached Wren. The boy was content and unhurried, but when he saw Wren’s expression, he seemed to grow somber, even a bit expectant. _

_ The sky was filled with stars, as if someone had cast a net of the bright dots over a deep indigo ocean. A rising light was appearing on the horizon, soft in color and bathing the land in a gentle highlight. The snow sparkled and winked in its embrace, and even Delta’s features were affected by it. The dark brown of his loosely tied up hair shone amber, and the emotion in his eyes was brought out even more clearly. _

_ The scene tugged lightly at Wren’s heartstrings. Again, he wondered how he had come to care for someone who had only pestered him endlessly for the past four days. No...not pestered. It was more gracing Wren with his company. _

_ “Delta.” When Wren spoke first, Delta knew that his suspicions were true. “I am leaving this town soon, but I did not want to disappear without a trace. However…” Wren hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I will welcome you if you want to come with me.” Having been listening attentively, Delta’s face lit up. Before he had the chance to speak, Wren cut in.  _

_ “But, I’d like to tell you a few things.” He pursed his lips in thought. “I apologize that I didn’t mention them sooner, so it may seem like I was leading you on. But...I enjoyed talking to you and I didn’t want our conversations to cease. In truth...I am not human, Delta. I, myself, do not know what I am, but I am certain that it is not human.” Wren stared at Delta, watching for any hint of anger or disbelief, but the boy’s face was unchanging. “I am being hunted by a man named Theos. This is his line of work - hunting exotic and unknown things in exchange for payment. He is extremely formidable and well-known, practically revered in the bounty hunting community; I have only avoided being captured this long by traveling quickly and efficiently. In fact, I have stayed in Azthorn for much longer than I anticipated.” Wren tore his gaze away from Delta, feeling his chest tighten, instead choosing to watch the crisp horizon. There was faint birdsong cutting the air in the forest, and Wren could see snow gathering on the faraway mountaintops. The coiling hills suddenly seemed endless. “If you come with me, you will be targeted as well. Even if you are human, Delta, you are still associated with me. Theos will consider you as a threat and pursue you as well.”  _

_ And that was that. Wren felt five times more exhausted. He closed his eyes, almost wishing that Delta would get scared and turn back on his request. Delta was just a boy from a small town, who probably had no experience of fighting for his life or being hunted by a dangerous person. Wren was sure that Delta could provide for himself, but he was uncertain that he could defend himself, thus adding a life that rested in Wren’s hands. _

_ A voice shattered his thoughts, smooth and clear like ice gathering atop water. “Wren, you certainly are a worrywart.” Wren turned back to Delta, surprised to see a smile across his face and his eyes soft. “Human or not, hunted or not, it doesn’t matter to me. What does matter to me was the look on your face as you waited for my response.” Delta slowly walked up to a stunned Wren and took his hand in his own. “No one deserves to be alone like this, Wren. I will be there to shoulder your burden alongside you, whether you like it or not. You can’t get rid of me.” His smile turned smug, and he squeezed Wren’s hand before letting go. “Now, you wait here for me as I go retrieve a few things. Be right back!” He turned and sprinted off with a little wave, leaving Wren in his wake, who got a strong sense of déjà vu from this scene. He smiled. _

Present Day

It had been three months since the day Delta decided to join Wren in his travels. During that time, they had managed to evade Theos every time they encountered him. Wren was astonished - although the prime reason that he had not been captured yet was his quick traveling, there had been times that Wren was forced to fight. Since he had brought Delta along, the other had conjured up ways to avoid Theos even when Wren deemed it impossible. “It’s just like escaping from a smart wolf in the woods!” Delta had said, even though Wren doesn’t think that’s a very good way to put it. Wren started to think that he had underestimated Delta - the boy seemed to be very perceptive, sometimes catching up on Theos before even Wren.

Delta was just like a kid who had tasted candy for the first time. He was curious of everything they passed - be it an animal, a different kind of food, or even mundane things like clay pots and bowls, every end of the spectrum seemed interesting to him. Whereas it may have been annoying to other people, it was endearing to Wren. It even causes Wren to discover new things that he had not noticed before. Azthorn was a long ways away now, and currently, they were at a bigger, well-known port city. It’s called Wyuji, nicknamed The Red City (however misleading) because of the numerous lanterns one could see there. Everywhere you turn, the crimson lanterns would be there, even strung up above your head as you walk through the streets. 

The cold weather had passed, so they had abandoned their heavy cloaks for lighter ones, made more to endure traveling. During this time, Wren’s desire to dig out his origins had also grown stronger. He only knew his own abilities, and even that was limited. Only knowing that he was not human opened up to a world of possibilities, and it would take a long time to sort them all out if he didn’t narrow it down soon.

Because of that, Wren was presently chatting with a shopkeeper, one who claimed to have knowledge of the supernatural and such. His shop was covered in things of the like - masks depicting monsters and demons, talismans and spellbooks, incense, and a range of other oddities. Wren thought it was a little ridiculous, but he asked the shopkeeper for information nonetheless. When they were finished talking, Wren bade farewell to the man and exited the shop to see Delta waiting for him.

“Took you long enough,” Delta said as they started off down the cobblestone road. “Did he invite you in for tea or something?”  
Wren rolled his eyes. “He didn’t, although it would have been nice to be away from you a little longer.” His voice was laced with a hint of playfulness. “I didn’t find out much. Most of what he said is the same over-exaggerated stuff we always hear. Folktales and whatnot.”

Delta made a dissatisfied noise before falling silent. Wren glanced at him. “What is it?”

The other shook his head. They reached the dock where ships bobbed steadily on the still water, which mirrored the clear blue sky above them. The dock seemed to be one of the busiest areas, with people milling around and vendors everywhere you looked, taking advantage of the crowd. There were all kinds of varieties, especially since the festival season is here. “Three months from the time we set off and I’m still astounded at how you walk around so casually!” Delta whined, just as a seagull flapped its sharp wings overhead. “Someone should’ve at least recognized your marks by now. And isn’t it a disadvantage? Wouldn’t Theos ask around for someone with your description?”

Wren subconsciously pulled his cloak tighter around his body as a light wind washed over the pier. “I don’t bother hiding them. I tried once, but they’re really difficult to cover and end up falling apart anyway,” he said with a sigh. “So I just tell people that it’s makeup. There are always skeptics, though. And those who view me as crazy because I keep this ‘makeup’ on all year.”

Delta seemed stunned for a moment, his eyes going wide as he looked down at Wren, before he broke out in a fit of laughter, startling some people nearby. “How absurd!” Delta’s contagious laughter made Wren’s lips twitch upward as well. “Then, I’d like to ask something else. Why is Theos so adamant on catching you?” There was a trace of hesitation in Delta’s voice. Wren understood - after all, this was the first time in three months where they  _ really _ addressed it.

The pair had stopped walking, ending up in a less busy area. Wren reached up and fixed his inky hair. Truly, it has been quite a long time, he mused. “I can only guess that it’s because of what I am,” Wren said, remembering their earlier conversation. Everyone that they spoke to seemed to have either no knowledge on people with Wren’s eye markings or they twisted it into something completely different. Even when Wren would reveal a smidgen of his powers to the shadier ones out of desperation, they would still provide inklings at best. It was extremely frustrating. 

Seeing that he had lost Wren in thought, Delta spoke up again. “Have you ever considered that he might know something about it?”

Slightly alarmed, Wren opened his mouth to respond when a loud crack caused them both to jump back. Wren’s hand unconsciously gripped the cloth of Delta’s cloak as their gaze snapped to where the sound originated in front of them. An unnaturally curved blade had splintered the boards in front of them. The calming light of the red lanterns reflected off of it almost cruelly, its golden hilt sticking up proudly towards the sky. 

_ Nilremnel.  _ Its name meaning “pierce the heavens”. Such a blade has been branded into Wren’s mind. His blood ran cold.

He grabbed Delta’s hand, preparing to make a run for it when a figure dropped down beside the sword, easily removing it from the boards. Luckily, most of the people around them had been scared off by the sudden entrance of  _ Nilremnel _ , so they weren’t in immediate danger. Wren stopped, glaring at the man in front of him.

He was tall, with form-fitting clothes that hugged his muscles. However, the man gave off a hostile air rather than an admirable one. A mask depicting a wild cat of some sort was fitted over his face. Its lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl, revealing dagger-like teeth. Sandy hair fell over the mask - and the lion’s arrival was complete. If one hadn’t known any better, Wren might have thought that he was here for the festival with his garish appearance. Only his eyes shone through, like two fierce blue darts. And they were fixated on Wren and Delta. 

“Theos,” Wren said quietly. The hunter didn’t say a word, his advancing steps already enough of an indication. Wren quickly pushed Delta away and met Theos head-on, a million thoughts whirring through his head. How did he find them? How had they not noticed until he was right in front of them? Wren was too caught up in the moment - he was stupidly foolish. 

Thankfully, the area around them was more or less clear. Wren and Theos exchanged blows as if there were no tomorrow (but if Wren lost, then there really wouldn’t be), parrying and blocking and hacking at each other.  There was no need for introductions, as they have gone through this same scene several times before. But without a weapon, Wren did not have the upper hand, and he now had an extra soul present.  _ Nilremnel  _ was not an object to be toyed around with, either. Out of the corner of his eye, Wren saw that Delta was still standing there, watching him with worry. For the first time, Wren felt a spark of anger towards Delta. “Leave!” he shouted, narrowly missing being slashed by  _ Nilremnel _ . Only Delta didn’t move. Wren was about to growl at him to run, go, be anywhere but here - when his collar was gripped harshly and he was thrown to the side with surprising force, crashing into a vacant vendor. Pain exploded in his right shoulder, and Wren suppressed the urge to whimper. He looked up to see Theos walking towards him leisurely, twirling his blade in his hands.

“It’s common knowledge that monsters don’t have human emotions,” came a voice from behind the mask, deep and saccharine. Yet, it sent a chill down Wren’s spine. “And you’re no different.” Theos eyed the markings on Wren’s face with disgust. Still keeping his icy glare on Wren, Theos pointed  _ Nilremnel  _ in Delta’s direction.  “Seeing you pretend to care for a human makes me sick. It’s an absolutely vile sight to walk in on.” Wren scrambled to sit up, hissing as the sudden movement sent a spike of pain through his shoulder. Panic was gradually but surely settling in his mind. The ships docked at the pier still floated peacefully, and the red lanterns still gave off their comforting glow. “You’ve eluded me for too long, little bird. It’s truly been a hassle like no other.” 

Wren realized then that this meant absolutely nothing to Theos. Even if Wren was a difficult case, in the end, he was only another name on a long list of targets. He was just a number. Wren didn’t even know how much he was worth to the bounty hunter, but if he had pursued him for this long, then it must not be any small amount. Despite his situation, Wren couldn’t help but feel a pinpoint of resentment. He had never honestly hated anything in his life - hate was a strong word, and Wren didn’t believe in using it lightly. But now, something of the sort was churning in his gut, hot and heavy. There really were people out there willing to do things like this, driving someone to the edge and tearing their life to shreds all for a pouch of coins and a little adrenaline. It was the type of ugly feeling that set your chest on fire and squeezed your heart with iron claws.

Wren could not fight well. He could last a while against someone like Theos, but he would inevitably and eventually lose. But stalling was better than nothing. His powers were made for healing, not for harming. Wren remembered when he first showed Delta his power; they were walking along a dirt road when they came across a withered daisy. Wren had immediately left Delta’s side and knelt by the flower, cupping it in his hands and whispering a few words. A moment later, the daisy had sprung up, restored to its original splendor. 

There was nothing special about having healing powers. Lots of people had them. So why was Wren being singled out?

Theos was watching his face carefully. He let out a short and humorless laugh. “The Saja people are highly sought after among people like me, and an incredibly rare sight. Who would’ve thought to see one traversing the lands as openly as if they  _ belonged _ ?” He spat out the words “people” and “belonged” as if they contained poison.

Wren and Delta’s eyes shot towards him, inexplicably shocked. “What did you say?” Wren said, his voice a trembling whisper. His mind was blank.

“If you’d like to know more, little bird, I’m afraid it’d be in none other than my company,” Theos said, rising and stabbing  _ Nilremnel  _ in the planks beside Wren. His message was clear - come with me. There’s no other choice. Wren grit his teeth. There wasn’t even a guarantee that Theos could tell him more. For all Wren knew, his words were threaded from the air. All these months of running from him, only to be caught in such a short matter.

Just then, something flew towards Theos. The bounty hunter stepped to the side, easily dodging it. The object landed in the water beyond with a soft ‘plunk’, disturbing the previously perfect reflection of the darkening sky. All this time, Wren had been so focused on Theos that he almost forgot that Delta was here as well. Hunter and prey both turned towards him.

“You missed,” Theos said in a bored tone, like Delta was something he’d find on the bottom of his boots. “I’ve never seen a more lousy aim.”

Undeterred, Delta smiled with his usual cheerfulness. “Good sir, O Almighty and Merciful bounty hunter, I positively did not miss.”

With those fanciful words, an explosion rocked the boardwalk that they stood on, and Wren whipped around to see a wall of water that appeared out of nowhere and at least several meters high violently torrenting towards them, easily splitting the planks and tipping the boats. Wren didn’t have time to think as he was hauled to his feet and made to sprint in the direction of the town. He didn’t look back, only concentrating on Delta’s hand firmly wrapped around Wren’s good wrist. It was nearly bone-crushing, like Delta was afraid that Wren would be swept up by the waves at any moment.

The two of them weaved through alleyways and streets, even crossing through shops and restaurants. There was no particular direction in mind, only the strong mindset to get away. Wren was sure that they were an amusing sight - two young men completely haggard and soaked, one dragging the other. It felt like hours had passed when Delta finally slowed down in what looked like a small park. Naturally, there were lanterns strung between the branches of the trees, pulsing softly, although it was deserted for the most part. 

Wren staggered over to a tree and slid down beside it, catching his breath. He decided then and there that he really needed to do more exercise besides walking everywhere. Delta had placed his hands on his knees and seemed in a similar state. Wren slowly moved a hand over his shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating all his energy to his hand. Soon enough, he could roll his shoulder and feel minimal pain, but it drained the last bit of vitality that he had.

“Delta,” he called. The other boy perked up and approached Wren, sitting next to him like an obedient puppy. “Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Delta shook his head, and that’s when Wren felt the weight of his guilt finally come into play. “I’m so sorry,” he said chokingly once he was able to talk without wheezing. “I-I should have seen Theos coming. You were put into danger because of me.” Now that he said it, Wren couldn’t help but think about what might have happened to Delta if he had not intervened and allowed them to escape. According to the bounty hunters’ rules, anything and anyone associated with their targets must be eliminated. It was a direct and harsh rule, so deeply embedded into the hunters’ veins that it coursed through them as their own blood. They really were uptight. Wren could feel his vision blurring, and he immediately went to suppress the feeling.

“What are you saying?” Delta snapped. Wren started at his tone of voice. He looked up to see that Delta’s expression was a mixture of emotions. His dark hair that had previously been tied up came loose, messily flowing over his shoulders. Sorrow and something like dejection flickered in his deep brown eyes, his brows drawn together pensively. It was so out of character that anything Wren was about to say was wiped clean.

“You’ve always been like this, Wren,” Delta continued, his voice turning a bit softer after seeing Wren’s reaction. “Even though...even though I said that I would share your burden.”

Wren lowered his gaze. “I know what you said. But I still can’t let you be dragged into-”

Delta seized Wren’s chin and tilted it upward, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Wren...you really are hopeless. I’ll say it one more time.” Wren stayed silent, watching the fire from the lanterns dance in the darkness of Delta’s stare. “I knew what I was getting into when I asked to come with you, and I still know it now. I would do it all over again. Don’t doubt me for one second, Wren.” Delta smiled, releasing Wren from his hold once he made sure that he wouldn’t look away. “I don’t regret setting out with you. And I’m definitely not letting Theos take you away so easily. Look...I’m not good with words, but I hope that I’m getting my thoughts across. Please understand that whatever situation we find ourselves in, it will always be when we’re together. Got it?”

Wren was rendered speechless. At that moment, he felt so weak. This time, Wren was the wilted daisy and Delta was the one who revived him. 

It was a foreign feeling. And Wren couldn’t find a name for it.

With a sudden burst of emotion, Wren grabbed the hem of Delta’s cloak and pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face. The tears that he tried so desperately to hold back were flowing freely, all the negative feelings that he had pent up for so long came crashing down. His elaborate house of cards, tumbling from grace with just a few words. It really was laughable. Wren was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice Delta’s dumbfounded expression that quickly morphed into something warm. He gently placed his arms around Wren’s waist and held him silently until Wren stopped crying. 

When he finally pulled away, Wren was grateful that Delta didn’t comment on it. Hopefully, Delta had received his message loud and clear. They stayed underneath the tree for a while after that. It was the perfect time to collect his thoughts. It didn’t seem like Theos had any intention of going after them for the time being, which only gave Wren a little relief. What he was really thinking about was Delta.

Wren felt witless for only now coming to the realization of how much Delta had changed him in the past few months. Before then, Wren didn’t really know what having a pillar of support felt like. He was always independent and therefore thought it was normal to be like this, that he was strong enough to push his way through everything himself. Rare were the times that he smiled or laughed or even engaged in normal conversation, which was why he was always considered as peculiar or untouchable. Who knew that meeting Delta, a boy from an underwhelming town, would completely flip everything Wren stood for? It was a little scary and nerve-wracking, but Wren had never been so happy to have met someone.

In truth, no one’s pedestal is ever high enough. There will always be someone who braves the climb, and there will always be someone to make it, even if it means forgoing your tethers.

And Delta had been the one to wrap his arms around the jade pillar and start climbing. 

After that thought, Wren suddenly remembered a very important detail. He turned to Delta, who had closed his eyes but wasn’t asleep. “Delta, how did you manage for us to escape back then, with the water?”

“Ah...,” Delta said, a little mischievously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round ball that was the color of aquamarine. Wren cocked his head. “I got it from that weird shop that you stopped in - the one with all the talismans and stuff? Supposedly, it wards off water ghouls with its explosive properties. I just thought it looked pretty.” He chuckled and threw the ball up into the air before catching it.

Wren was too exhausted to ask Delta if he even bought the thing or just stole it when Wren was talking to the shopkeeper. He leaned against the tree trunk and looked up at the sky, suddenly wishing that it would snow. 

For now, they were as tranquil as it would get. For now, it was okay to stay under the radar for a little while longer, until they could sort out their bearings once more. Until the time they would inevitably surface again, Wren was content with staying by Delta’s side.


End file.
